Just A Night At Work
by Kunoichi21
Summary: Just a warning, characters are OOC. This is the first fanfic I've ever done, so don't be surprised at just HOW ooc they are. Please R&R. Flamers are welcomed and reviews are appreciated.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, there would definitely be something hinting at the yaoi that is visible between the two and Misa wouldn't have even been introduced.

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Characters are OOC. For this I apologize, this was my first fanfic, and sadly, it turned out worse than I wanted.

**Note:** Please feel free to flame. I know it is horrible and I need to do a lot to improve. This was thought up on the spur of the moment, it was written after midnight, I had two friends messaging me on msn, and my dad and brother kept distracting me witht the video game they're playing. Once again, I'm sorry for how badly this is written. I've read it all and I know just how boring the chari's seem. Anyhoos, sorry to take so much time, please read!

Just A Night At Work

It was just one of those days. L was working on the Kira case, just like he'd been every day for the past few months, only this time, Raito was working next to him, both focusing on the computer screens in front of them. It was very early in the morning and the other members of the investigation team were all asleep on different floors of the building. Raito yawned. He was very tired because he'd gone through an exceptionally long day, as Misa had forced him to go on a date, even if L had to be there with them. But L, being the insomniac that he was, did not need sleep at this moment, which made Raito stay up as late as he could to keep working diligently beside him, one hand of each genius chained together by handcuffs.

Raito yawned again, trying his best to keep his eyes opened. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Raito spoke, trying break L's resolve.

"L, please, can't we stop working for now? I need rest, even if you don't! Besides, if I don't sleep, my mind won't be working at full capacity, and isn't that why you brought me onto the team in the first place?" Raito made his point. L was ignoring him, however, in an attempt to finish typing the report on another kill that Kira had made. The room was silent, except for the clacking of keys from L's keyboard. After the noise had subsided, L sighed, finally giving in to Raito's complaints. 'It's been like this every night since he's joined the team' thought L. He got up from his crouched position in his chair, steadily standing on his bare feet. L started chewing on his thumb and placed his free hand in his pocket. Raito was almost already asleep at this point.

L tugged at the chain slightly, pulling Raito out of his almost sleep. "Are you coming, Raito-kun?" L asked, very bored and dissatisfied that he had to stop working.

"It's about damn time you got off your ass and let me sleep!" Raito nearly shouted in response. Raito got up out of his chair, and led the almost mad L to the bedroom. L turned away as Raito began putting on his pajamas on.

'Wow, Raito's got some body.' L thought to himself, slightly turning to gaze at the teenager. He noticed how lightly sun kissed the boy's skin was. He saw all the slight muscles of Raito's arms, and his gorgeous abs. 'He's got such beautiful features and—WHAT AM I THINKING?! Thoughts such as these should not be going through my head. I am the three greatest detectives in the world. Why am I thinking about how handsome my coworker's son is?' L kept arguing with himself in his mind. He was pulled from his reverie as the chains clinked and let him know that Raito was climbing into the king sized bed. L followed him and proceeded to climb into the bed and sit in his usual scrunched up position.

Raito quickly fell asleep, and it was then that the detective caught himself staring at the younger boy, memorizing the almost girlish features of Raito's face. L felt himself being drawn to stare at the boy's lips the most, the way they were slightly parted, and they were the most beautiful shade of pink he had ever seen. Raito stirred lightly in his sleep, as if aware of the detective's endlessly deep, black-brown eyes on him. He did not wake, which L was thankful for, because it was then that he felt himself leaning towards Raito, and as he processed his movements, he did nothing to stop himself as he pressed his lips to Raito's, in a chaste kiss. He pulled away as soon as Raito stirred again, this time waking up to find L's eyes staring back at him, his face mere inches away. Raito's eyes widened as he realized what that could possibly mean when he shoved L away to scream at him.

"RYUZAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I was merely trying to figure out why you were being restless," L said in a calm manner, his voice deadpan. "THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO BE SO CLOSE TO MY FACE!!" Raito yelled, visibly raging. L could feel the blood rising to his face, though he wondered why, since he was usually so good at hiding his emotions. He could hear Raito still yelling, but he didn't truly listen to it, and he caught himself once again trying to memorize Raito's features, his black orbs glazing over at the mere sight of the young man.

"….AND FURTHERMORE—" Raito's yelling was interrupted as L crushed his lips against Raito's and to both their surprise, Raito was suddenly kissing back. 'Wait, why am I kissing him, he's my ENEMY!' they both screamed in their heads, but neither of them backed down. To Raito, this was merely a challenge issued by L. 'This is probably another test to see if I'm Kira or not. But if this has a chance of lowering the percentage, then I'll gladly see this through.' He shoved his tongue inside of L's mouth, tasting him completely.

'He tastes exactly like strawberries, though I've never seen him eat any, only sweets'. Raito's thoughts coursed through his mind.

L was suddenly pushing him down against the silk sheets of the extremely large bed. He was tasting Raito, who reminded him of vanilla. He straddled Raito's hips and rubbed their groins together, feeling sheer pleasure at the coarseness of the jeans he was wearing. He pulled his shirt off, Raito quickly following suit. They broke their passionate kiss to breathe, as they were both panting up a storm, and this gave Raito the opportunity to effectively study L's body.

He noticed L had a nicely formed six pack, though with the way he would always sit, you would never know. The usually scrawny looking man suddenly appeared to be much more than his figure would ever give away.

They looked at each other in a loving sort of way for a few moments. Raito pulled L close, in an embrace that only lovers possessed.

"Raito-kun…please forgive…me…I don't…know what…came over me." L apologized in between breaths. Raito put a finger to L's lips to silence him and shook his head, telling him not to apologize and ultimately ending the conversation as he moved his hands to L's nipples and his lips to neck.

He began suckling and slightly nipping at the pale skin under L's face. He knew he'd be giving L several hickeys and hoped that L had some way to cover them up, so as not to betray what was happening to the other team members. His index finger and thumb started lightly squeezing L's nipples, causing the older man to moan deeply. He moved his mouth back to L's, letting his hands take care of the rest.

Their tongues danced, both of them completely savoring the taste of the other. L moved his hands down to the waistband of Raito's pajama pants. He slid them down Raito's legs and was surprised to find that Raito had no boxers or anything else on under them. Raito understood what he was doing and helped L pull them off all the way, and he did the same for L's jeans and boxers. Raito then grabbed L's manhood, stroking up and down from base to tip. L was forced to pull away from their kiss to moan. He hoped no one would hear them, but then thought nothing of it as he remembered that no one else was on this floor any more and there was a six foot thick sheet of solid steel between each level of the building.

Raito stroked faster, moving his mouth to L's nipples, suckling, biting, and lightly scraping L's skin with his teeth. This caused L to moan even louder, shouting Raito's name. Raito stopped for a minute to let L catch his breath, when he was caught off guard by L's wandering mouth and hands. L was quick to return the favor and began sucking on Raito's erect nipples and found the teenager's large member. He rubbed the entire length of the erection and noticed how large it really was.

Raito gasped at the pleasure he was receiving. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, arching his back up and into L's touch. L stopped sucking on Raito's nipples only to tell Raito to start sucking on the fingers of his free hand, and he then continued with his mouth. Raito complied and he realized why L had asked him to do it. 'We have no lubricant…' he thought, still sucking and licking each digit until they were effectively covered with saliva.

He gasped again as L's hand grabbed a little harder at his manhood. He felt the slick fingers at his backside, searching for his tight entrance. When L found it, he slid one finger in, gauging Raito's reaction. Raito said nothing and showed no hint of pain, so L took that as his cue to continue. He let another finger enter and felt Raito tense a little, so he stopped and allowed the youth to become comfortable at the intrusion. Once the tiny bout of pain was gone, Raito nodded his head, letting L put the third and final finger in his entrance.

He started pumping his hand slowly, stretching Raito out and allowing him to adjust to the feel of the foreign feeling inside of him. L felt around whilst pumping, searching for the other man's prostate. He raised the tempo of his pumping, as well as the strength of it, going faster and harder until he reached the spot that made Raito scream at the amount of pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out and inserted his erection, already sensing how close they were to a climax. He pushed himself fully inside Raito, and they both moaned each other's names at the contact. L started pulling out, only to thrust himself back inside even farther, aiming for Raito's pleasure spot. He kept his hand stroking Raito's member, making the genius moan even more.

He leaned his head up to kiss Raito again, adding to the pleasurable atmosphere in the room. He thrust himself hard and fast into Raito, and he could tell they were both near their limits. He pushed one more time, hitting Raito's prostate, which caused him to arch his back and moan into L's mouth again. L kept this pace and rhythm, hitting the pleasure spot again and again, and Raito couldn't stop the sounds escaping his throat. The both pulled away, needing to breathe yet again.

"God..ng..Ryu—Aah! I'm going to…to cu-AAH!" Raito yelled, cumming onto L's hand and tightening his entrance around L, which caused the other man to cum inside him. They both lay in each other's arms panting, covered in sweat and a blush to their faces.

"Rai…Raito…kun?"

"Yes…Ryu…zaki?"

"First…please stop...calling me... Ryuzaki…Please…call me…L…Second…I wanted…to tell you…I love you." Explained L, the blush on his face growing darker.

"L. I…I love you, too, L," Raito replied.

Their lips met once more for a simple peck before Raito covered them with the silk sheets of the king sized bed, falling asleep. "I'm glad, Raito-kun." L said simply, finally falling asleep himself, for the first time in what seemed years.


End file.
